Everyone is Deadpool
by the comic shop
Summary: Come and join us read for the choose your own adventure of a life time, where you (and your fellow readers) get to control Deadpool! Who knows what adventures you guys might go on? (See chapter 1 for rules and how to play).
1. Chapter the first

Hey guys its me, the author here to tell you how to play "Everyone is Deadpool." This is a game where you and everyone else reading this fic has a chance to control deadpool. How that works is at the end of every chapter, I'll present you with a question, like "should we kill him yes or no, if yes, how do we kill him, if no what do we do with him" and you go into the comments and answer it in anyway you want (just make it pg-13). And that's how you play, so now on to the story

Chapter 1: a slow day

Deadpool was sitting on his couch watching tv and generally wasting time. Business was slow, and it had been a while since he had last killed someone.

Then a knock came from the door "I'm here to deliver a message to wade Wilson," said a voice from the other side. "Um, one second," wade responded.

He got up and looked through the hole to see a man, texting someone on his phone in one hand and glock on the other. This guy is could be a killer, here to kill deadpool, but he could also be a singing monogram. But when was the last time you've seen a monogram hold a pistol. "Call of duty on ice" deadpool said to me, the narrator

So reader, should we open the door. If yes, what should we do when it's open, if no, how do we get this guy to go away


	2. Chapter the second

A/N: I added a rule to the summary so make sure to check that out. also Special thanks to batcatfan190 for the suggestion and for being the only one who bothered to read this damn story.

Suggestion: open the door and point a gun between his eyes.

Deadpool got out a gun and pointed it between the "monograms" eyes. Deadpool opened his mouth to speak but then a shotgun pumping noise went off. Deadpool looked to see a buff guy pointing a shotgun in his face. "motherfu-" Deadpool started before buff dude blew deadpools head off with the shotgun.

the buff dude knocked on the ceiling and said "yeah ninja you can come out of hiding, this job was easier than expected"

just then a ninja was a katana on his back slithered out from an above vent. buff dude grabbed DP threw him in the back of a van.

_Hours Later_

Deadpool awoke handcuffed to a chair in an interrogation room

"where am I?" Deadpool asked.

"An interrogation room," boomed a mysterious voice.

"Who are you," Deadpool asked.

"call me Gary Stue, the perfect character" Gary said.

"trust me with a face like that you're far from perfect," Deadpool said.

Gary back slapped Deadpool.

"to prove that I'm the perfect character we are to fistfight tomorrow," Gary declared, "if I win (which I will) I'll truly be the perfect character. if you win, then you just beat the perfect character."

he then snapped and 2 of his henchmen dragged Deadpool into a jail cell. Deadpool looked around for a way out.

so reader are we going to escape. if no then comment no, if yes then how are we going to escape.


	3. chapter the third

Chapter 3: the fistfight

A/N: Thanks again to batcatfan190 for making a suggestion, mostly because they're the only person reading this dang story.

Deadpool was thrown into a cell and waited a long boring day until Gary's henchmen brought him into the arena, where there was a surprisingly large amount of people here to watch the fight.

"ladies and gentlemen," Gary said, "you're here to see me fight this clown, so I will"

Deadpool reached into his pocket and grabbed a pistol and shot at Gary, who dodged it and looked at Deadpool with a "joe mama f-er" look. he ran up to Deadpool and kneed him in the stomach, then punched him in the face, broke deadpools arm, found and hit so many pressure points on Deadpools body, and then threw Deadpool across the arena.

so it turns out this dude is annoyingly perfect, how do we deal with him.


	4. Chapter the fourth

Chapter 4: When Gary met Mary

A/N: It's been a while since the last time I updated this. The reason I haven't been updating is simple. I didn't have the motivation to write this story, and quite honestly I still don't have the motivation, but whatever, my job is to make the readers happy, no matter how I feel about it.

a/n 2: Since we got 3 suggestions for this chapter that don't look or sound anything like each other, I compromised and tried my best to apply all 3 comments to the story.

Deadpool got out a bomb vest and put it on himself and yelled out to Gary, "I have a bomb vest on and the first thing I'm gonna do with it is kamikaze towards you and blow you up."

Deadpool then ran at Gary, pressed the detonator and, blew him to heck. In the aftermath, there was nothing but Deadpool and Gary's skeletons standing up straight.

"Are you alive?" Deadpool asked.

"Yep I have a healing factor," Gary replied, "I'm the annoyingly perfect character, can't be defeated. now get yo a** over here."

Gary then jumped at Deadpool and strangled his now mostly healed body.

"But why," Deadpool asked, "why would you want to defeat me."

"you really wanna know," Gary asked, "It's because my girlfriend, mary, broke up with me, the only girl I've ever loved dumped me."

"oh," Deadpool said, feeling a little bad for Gary, "wanna talk about it."

a few hours later and Deadpool and Gary have become friends. turns out Gary loved Mary with all his heart. Mary broke up with Gary because he "had too little of an ego." this fight was supposed to get mary to come back, to prove how big his ego is.

"you know what," Deadpool said getting out a phone, "call her, right now tell her how you feel."

Gary grabbed the phone and called her, but little did he know it would end in his self-defeat.

"Hey mary," Gary started, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for showing how little my ego is, but I've changed, and now I only give a crap about myself. will you please take me back. where am I. I'm in the arena. mhmm, yeah, ok bye."

Gary hung up and turned to Deadpool.

"she said she was coming on ove..." He started, but then a Bright blue being smashed down into Gary.

"It is I mary sue," Mary said, "You Gary have proven that you are more perfect then I am, thus I'm going to have to kill you to prove that I'm more perfect."

Gary kicked Mary off of him. A red aura glowed around him.

"Nope," Deadpool said, "he isn't just glowing red, he is red. if you were to go into a dictionary and look up the definition of red it would say, 'Just look at Gary Stue.'"

Ok welp, Mary and Gary gave each other death stares for a while until Gary said.

"I did all this for you," He said, "I kidnapped the world's greatest hero, for you. I nearly killed him, for you. I even bought an entire 1 gazillion-dollar arena just to kill him, for you. and this is how you repay me."

"No," he continued "I won't accept this, no more. today is when I become the true perfect character."

"Are you challenging my perfectness?" Mary asked.

"Yes I am," he said.

"So be it then," Mary said.

Mary and Gary charged at each other, looking ever so epic in doing so. Gary went in for an uppercut when...

to be continued

So, readers, I have one last question. How should the story end? I was planning an epilogue describing the fight, then I realized how stupid the idea was. so yeah right out how this story should end.


	5. Chapter the not really a chapter

New chapter is underway dont worry


End file.
